Pide un Deseo
by ChibiFjola
Summary: Momo es una joven nacida de un tumultuoso hogar pero lo recompensa al tener a su hermana. Un día, ella entra en territorio prohibido de la ciudad que resulta ser el atajo a una tierra fantástica por varios motivos… en donde se cruza en su camino un niño que se hace llamar un dios y es capaz de cumplirle un deseo. ¿Qué pedirías si tuvieras la oportunidad de obtener lo que deseas?
1. ¿Cayendo al País de las Maravillas?

**Categoría T**

 **Género:** Humor | Drama | Romance | Friendship | Fantasía.

 **Protagonista(s):** Tōshirō Hitsugaya. | Momo Hinamori. – No obstante, hay una relativa participación de otros personajes.

 **Pareja(s):** el tema argumental de la historia  se enfoca _EXCLUSIVAMENTE_ en el HitsuHina. Sin embargo, hay insinuaciones de otras parejas.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Es un fic sumamente corto que costará de contables capítulos **/** Universo Alterno **/** OoC ( _Fuera del personaje_ es algo inevitable pero intentaré que no exista mucho).

* * *

 **Pide un Deseo  
** _P_ _o_ _r: ChibiFjola_.

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 _¿Cayendo al "País de las Maravillas"?_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

En temporada de verano, Japón celebraba dicha estación con un festival tradicional y en el barrio de Karakura perteneciente a Tokio no sería la excepción. A partir del horario de la tarde inicia el festival para finalizar en la noche con un acto de fuegos artificiales.

Los habitantes, sea el quién esté interesado, irá reunido con su familia, pareja o amistades vestidos de manera casual o tradicional que sería una Yukata. Un vestuario que es similar al kimono pero completamente diferente como por ejemplo que la yukata es una prenda más ordinaria y ligera, idónea para las estaciones calurosas y frescas.

— _¡Vamos pronto! ¡Apurémonos! —_

— _Ya Chizuru nos guardó el puesto ¡Ya lo verán! Se verá genial verlos desde ahí_ —

— _¡Ey, niños no es necesario correr! —_

De todas las direcciones en el área que escogieron ese año para celebrar el festival; provenían voces de los visitantes que se preparaban para admirar el escenario de los fuegos artificiales. Un acto que siempre era esperado todos los años.

 _Oh cielos, debo apurarme…_ , pensó inquieta una jovencita que no se le calculaba más de trece años. Ella era de cabello negro que le llegaba por arriba de los hombros sin alcanzar a rozarlos, ojos grandes de color castaño, tez nívea casi pálida y usaba una yukata de color blanco con un estampado floreado grande sin ser exagerado de duraznos, camelias rojas y narcisos distribuido por toda la prenda que era acompañado por un obi de color púrpura y el tradicional calzado de sandalias que serían unas geta negras con el cordón de color rojo.

— ¡Ow! —Repentinamente ella sintió que tropezó con algo relativamente duro y estuvo a punto de caer de no ser que esa "muralla" la agarró por la muñeca, evitándole así una caída. — Lo s-siento…

— ¡Oh~! Debes tener más cuidado ¿Estás bien?

Alzó el rostro para cruzar su mirada castaña con una grisácea, admirando mejor a la persona con la que tropezó. Siendo un hombre alto, atractivo (aunque algo desarreglado), rubio y vestido con un kimono verde que hacía juego con el resto de su vestuario que también era de color verde.

— Sí, gracias. Discúlpeme señor —Se recompuso e hizo una cortés reverencia para después excusarse…

No obstante, él la retuvo al llamarla.

— Antes de que te vayas ¿Oirías el consejo de un humilde, guapo y atractivo comerciante?

— ¿Ah?

Ella parpadeo extrañada y un tanto aturdida por su comentario. No sabía si tomarlo enserio o no, ya que la actitud despreocupada y risueña de aquel hombre le era difícil de interpretar. Pero… parecía sincero.

Posteriormente se volteo por completo hacía a él y asintió, expectante a lo que fuera a decirle.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

 _Mmm ¿Por dónde era?_ , se cuestionaba la pelinegra adentrándose al espesor del boscaje que rodeaba una buena parte del parque Tsubakidai del distrito Sakurabashi dónde esté año decidieron hacer el festival.

La luz de la decoración de la celebración más las de los pequeños locales ya no alcanzaban a iluminar su camino debido a que se alejo demasiado. Aún así, no podía devolverse… porque en primer lugar había tomado la ruta correcta para llegar al lugar que Tobiume y ella apartaron para ver los fuegos artificiales.

 _¿Qué hora es…?_ , sacó su móvil de su obi para informarse de la noción del tiempo y no le gusto cuando averiguó que sólo faltaba unos minutos para que iniciara el evento. _Tendré que llamarla a ver…_ , su mente quedó en blanco cuando advirtió que no tenía señal. _Vamos… unas rayitas más…_ , por lo que comenzó a caminar sin ver por donde pisaba al estar su atención en la pantalla de su móvil a la espera de que indicara que tenía señal. _Un poco más… más… ¡Bing…!_

— ¡UWAAAAH!

Repentinamente mientras que retrocedía en busca de señal, tropezó con algo que la hizo caer hacía atrás… quedando acostada boca arriba y aunque no fue del todo doloroso, igual no pudo evitar vociferar quejidos. Eventualmente recordó de porque termino en el suelo en primer lugar por lo que alzo su mano donde sostenía su móvil para admirar la pantalla… para ver la desalentadora frase "NO SEÑAL".

 _¡Aish! ¿Es enserio?_ , se cuestionó en su mente mientras que su semblante se desfiguraba en una adorable mueca infantil que manifestaba cierto refunfuño.

— ¿Mhn? —Distraídamente, sin advertencia, su mirada se centró en el cielo nocturno. Admirando como el cielo era adornado por las numerosas estrellas que parecían incrustaciones de fragmentos de diamantes sobre un manto negro. — ¡Wow~!

Casi instantáneamente sus grandes ojos castaños se iluminaron, prendada de la belleza de la noche. Tanto así que se sintió inspirada a canturrear con cierto tono pueril:

— Estrellita, estrellita brillante~… —Se sumió tanto en su entretenimiento pasajero que olvido rápidamente el propósito de porque se adentro al bosque. — ¡Oh~! Estrellita brillante, con estos sentimientos… de querer alcanzarte… ¡Oh, oh, oh~!

No era una gran letra musical pero el ritmo que lo acompañaba era pegadizo, así que… ¿Qué más da?

— Ah, una estrella fugaz.

Espetó ella espontáneamente… sin manifestar el mínimo interés o emoción en pedir un deseo. Tan sólo se mantuvo pensativa, dando un largo suspiro para después incorporarse…

— ¿Huh?

…Sólo para percatarse de que a pocos centímetros donde se asentó su cabeza, cerca de ella estuvo un gran pilar de una roca que medía dos metros de altura o más. Al principio se impacto así como también sintió alivio, un poco más arriba y su cráneo se fuera llevado tremendo golpe que probablemente le cause una grave contusión o algo mucho peor. Después de esas dos emociones, sintió curiosidad porque el pilar de roca mostraba unos entallados hermosos… con un toque simbólico y solemne.

No sabía muy bien pero tenía la corazonada de que halló algo especial e importante.

Con la luz de la pantalla de su móvil ilumino lo mejor que pudo el pilar en especial los entallados que capturaban su atención que poseían un estilo místico. Entre lo más resaltante era que había una forma de rombo que en el centro poseía un gravado… ¿Era una cruz?

— Mmm… —Retrocedió un poco para seguir en su observación y detallo que en la parte inferior de la roca tenía enredaderas… que cubría algo más del labrado. Así que las arranco con cuidado con sus manos para revelar que el tallado era unas flores, exactamente narcisos. — Oh, qué lindo… ¿Eh?

Su mirada se había desviado distraídamente a un lado del pilar… al ver un intenso color amarillo. Sólo para descubrir que había todo un camino hecho por flores de narcisos bastante extraños porque eran de un vivo color dorado que irradiaban una sutil luz que le daba un aire elegante, enigmático y melancólico.

No lo entendía ¿Cómo podían brillar así? Parecía mágico… pero eso sería ilógico por lo que no le quedaba de otra que razonar que debía ser un efecto de la luz de la luna. Tal vez se reflejaba la luz en los pétalos por lo que le daba la ilusión que las flores brillaban por sí solas. Sin embargo, cuando creía que no podía ser más "mágico" el asunto; ante sus ojos revoleteo una mariposa… totalmente blanca que irradiaba una pálida luz como el de la luna.

 _¡¿Pero qué…?!_ , retrocedió automáticamente para ver que la mariposa siguió volando pero dentro del sendero de narcisos, avanzando hacia adelante en las profundidades del bosque… junto a las demás. Resulta que no era la única mariposa porque varias empezaron aparecer, todas eran iguales y con el mismo sentido de la orientación: todas seguían el sendero de flores doradas.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ella también comenzó a caminar por el camino floral, no entendía muy bien las razones. No seguía las mariposas exactamente pero… sus pies avanzaban hacia adelante.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

En otra parte del bosque estaba una joven que no se le calculaba más de catorce años, cabello castaño largo y ojos del mismo color de su larga melena que le llega a la altura de la cintura. Melena que ahora lleva recogida en una coleta alta a excepción de dos mechones que se situaban a los costados de su rostro, enmarcándolo encantadoramente.

Vestía una yukata de color lavanda con un sutil estampado que costaba de líneas blancas que se cruzaban (en manera horizontal y vertical) y figuras de unas pequeñas aves en color azul añil, combinado con el obi que tenía un estampado de flores de ciruelo. En cuanto al calzado era unas getas tradicionales de madera y el color del cordón era un azul violáceo.

Ella estaba sentada en el suelo sobre una manta para evitar que su yukata se ensuciara de tierra o césped. A pesar de la oscuridad del bosque, estaba bastante iluminado porque revoleteaba luciérnagas por la zona. Era una vista bastante hermosa…

Pero estaba incompleta porque le faltaba la compañía de su hermana.

— Momo… —Sacó de su pequeño bolso su móvil para verificar la hora, desilusionándose al ver que sólo era cuestión de minutos para que empiece el acto de los fuegos artificiales. — ¿Dónde estás?

Cabizbaja oculto su mirada bajo su flequillo, tomando con fuerza su móvil en que mostraba en esos instantes como protector de pantalla la foto de ella y su hermana menor. Ambas abrazadas con una resuelta sonrisa y saludando a la cámara.

Frunció los labios casi como si contuviera las ganas de llorar o estuviera a punto de hacerlo más no fue así porque alzó su rostro, vislumbrándose un brillo de determinación. Iría a buscar a como dé lugar a su hermana, estaba preocupada por ella y sobretodo no iba a dejar que esté año fuera la excepción de ver juntas los fuegos artificiales como acostumbran desde hace siete años.

Sin embargo el repentino crujido del césped más la sensación de una presencia a sus espaldas, la detuvo y rápidamente volteo con la esperanza de que sea su hermana pero…

No era ella.

Era alguien más que al identificarlo su sonrisa se borro de un soplo.

— Tobiume…

El rostro de la adolescente se volvió súbitamente lúgubre, apagándose el brillo de sus ojos castaños mientras que en su mente pronunciaba mudamente el nombre de su querida hermana.

… _Momo…_

 **.**

 **~ Al mismo tiempo, en otra parte de la zona ~**

 **.**

— ¡~Aaaff!

En lo alto de un robusto árbol, estaba un hombre rubio de sombrero vestido con un kimono verde y abrigo del mismo color. Él dio un lánguido suspiro con cierto aire cínico y despreocupado al observar a lo lejos como una jovencita de trece años se adentraba a la espesura del bosque, siguiendo el sendero de las flores doradas que irradiaban luz propia.

— Aún cuando se lo dije… —Admiró como ella se abrazó a sí misma. Sabía que tenía frío, podía oír a la perfección como sus dientes castañeaban así como también sus jadeos que lograban ser visibles en un aliento blanco que brotaban de sus labios entreabiertos ante el súbito cambio climático del ambiente…

Y seguiría cambiando, si persistía en avanzar… tornándose el clima más gélido.

— Tal vez no fuisteis lo suficiente _explícito_ como siempre Urahara.

A la misma altura de la rama del árbol donde él estaba, en otra rama apareció un gato negro de enigmáticos ojos dorados.

— ¡Yoruichi~! —Vociferó risueño el sombrero. — Que bueno verte, te ves igual como la última vez que nos vimos.

— Oye, la chica…

Le recordó el gato bajando las orejas con una gota surcando de su cabeza.

— ¡Ah, es cierto!

Volvieron a centrar su atención en la adolescente que aún con el gélido frío, _decidió_ continuar a pesar de la adversidad en su recorrido… obviando las señales que le daban la oportunidad de desistir en llegar al final del camino.

— Ey ¿Qué más explícito puede ser cuando digo: " _Mantén tu alma a salvo hasta el final_ "? —Le objeto haciendo un puchero infantil.

— ¿Intervenimos?

El viró su rostro hacía donde la jovencita para ver en el preciso instante cuando ella se abría paso en medio de una espesa cerca de bambús que desde su lugar podía admirar fácilmente que los bambús encerraban en un circulo un gran terreno donde residía las ruinas de un antiguo templo que fue afectado por la tragedia de Japón en el 2011 por el terremoto de la parte Este de la isla, provocado por un devastador tsunami… que fue el inicio de varios males.

— Nah, ella ya tomo su decisión(1) —Sentenció con una enigmática sonrisa en la que casi se podía percibir cierta… ¿Pena?

Y eventualmente fueron testigos de cómo una corriente de aire paso por el sendero de narcisos que causo la destrucción de ellas, desbaratándose en pétalos que se esparcieron en el ambiente con las mariposas que si bien fueron agitadas por la fuerte ventisca… no abandonaron su recorrido que se basaba en cruzar la cerca de bambús e ingresar al círculo donde los aguardaba en medio de la maleza las ruinas del templo que se habían vuelto uno con el tupido follaje.

El gato observo pensativo el punto donde perdieron de vista a la adolescente, moviéndose sus orejas hacia atrás y a adelante. Muy diferente de Urahara que se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a retirarse del lugar ya que no había nada más que ver…

— ¿Y qué hay de la hermana?

Él guardo silencio por unos segundos antes de responder con cierta solemnidad, algo muy raro de ver en su persona. — Parece que no verán juntas los fuegos artificiales…

Y como si su sola mención fuera sido una invocación, los fuegos artificiales hicieron acto de presencia al iluminar el cielo nocturno de sus brillantes colores y hermosas formas.

Urahara desapareció en un parpadear, seguido del felino.

Siendo los únicos testigos de un significativo momento fantástico y oscuro… porque aquella joven había sentenciado su alma ya que todo aquel que entra a esa tierra santa, no vuelven a regresar jamás.

Por eso los animales no habitan en los alrededores del lugar ni en él.

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1.**

* * *

 ******Aclaraciones del Capítulo:**

(1) _Nah, ella ya tomo su decisión_. Algo que quiero que tengan en cuenta durante esta historia es que Urahara y Yoruichi pudieron intervenir para ayudar a Hinamori pero no lo hicieron. Eso se debe a que Hinamori así lo _decidió_ porque en primer lugar ella no fue inducida por alguna fuerza invisible o un poder sobrenatural. Simplemente ella _quiso_ seguir el misterioso sendero con todos sus cinco sentidos funcionando a la perfección, en otras palabras; _**Momo estando consciente, actuó y persistió**_ en avanzar a pesar de los obstáculos que se le presentaba. Es por esa razón que Urahara dijo que ella ya tomo _su decisión_.

(2) Cuando estuve releyendo esté capítulo, me di cuenta que use muchos elementos de BLEACH que insinúan el Universo Original del anime. Pero no es así, en este mundo alterno en que se desarrolla la historia NO hay Shinigami, Quincy ni Hollow. Entenderán a lo que me refiero en el próximo capítulo.

* * *

 **¿Les gusto lo que leyeron?**

 **REVIEWS – REVIEWS – REVIEWS – REVIEWS**

 **¡OMG! ¿Quieren qué continúe…?**

 **REVIEWS – REVIEWS – REVIEWS – REVIEWS**

 **¡¿Enserioooooo~?!**

 **REVIEWS – REVIEWS – REVIEWS – REVIEWS**

 **Entonces…** **¿Nos seguiremos leyendo en el próximo capítulo?**

 **REVIEWS – REVIEWS – REVIEWS – REVIEWS**

 **¡Bye-bye~! ;)**

 **REVIEWS – REVIEWS – REVIEWS – REVIEWS**


	2. Welcome

**Agradecimientos especiales a las personas que se animaron a dejar un** _ **reviews**_ **en el anterior capítulo:**

 **Naomic /–/ Nara Yasmin.**

 **Aunque no lo crean, sus palabras me alientan a continuar está historia.**

Sobre los que me agregaron en sus _favoritos_ y _follows_ ¡Bienvenidos sean! Espero mantener sus expectativas hasta el final, así como también gracias por anunciar su presencia :3.

En cuanto los que solamente pasaron a leer, pues les mando saludos.

* * *

 **Pide un Deseo  
** _P_ _o_ _r: ChibiFjola_.

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 _Welcome_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

… **No entres…**

— _Momo —_

… **No uses tu cerebro vacío…**

— _Momo —_

… **No entres a la obscuridad, no necesitas verlo…**

— _Momo —_

 **¡No entres!**

 **~ (*) ~**

 _Tengo frío…_ , pensaba sintiendo que su cuerpo se volvía cada vez más pesado, dificultándosele el dar un paso siquiera por lo que se apoyo en el primer árbol que estuvo a su alcance. Recargando su espalda en el robusto tronco gris oscuro que era rugoso y sin hojas en sus ramas. _Y cansancio también…_ , se acomodo lo mejor posible entre las raíces del árbol que sobresalían del suelo y la escarcha producto del sorpresivo descenso en la temperatura de la atmosfera., _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ , Se cuestionó alzando el rostro para admirar el cielo nocturno y sin tolerar más el peso de sus parpados, comenzaron a cerrarse al mismo tiempo que sus piernas perdían fuerza para sostenerse y se deslizaba hasta quedar sentada en el suelo., _Voy… ¿A morir?_

Sus hombros cayeron en relajación, justamente cuando su respiración se volvió más apagada…

… _Eso parece bastante bueno._ , pensó por última vez, formándose una débil sonrisa en sus labios que ya ni los sentía por el mismo frío.

— ¡HEY!

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al oír ese sorpresivo llamado y como su cabeza estaba echada hacía atrás, lo primero que vio entre las ramas del árbol fue una borrosa silueta de la cual resaltaba una rebelde cabellera de un inmaculado color blanco.

— ¿Ah?

— ¿Quién eres tú?

Ella parpadeo varias veces en busca de recuperar la nitidez en su visión y admirar mejor lo que sea que le esté hablando desde arriba en el árbol. Entonces se percato que la atmosfera fría… había desaparecido junto con la escarcha que halló durante su recorrido, dejando a cambio un ambiente más cálido y agradable con el vivo verdor del bosque.

— ¿Acaso eres sorda, _humana_?

 _¿Humana?_ , se cuestionó extrañada por lo que su cuerpo al recuperar su calor corporal, se levanto del suelo y se alejo del árbol para admirar mejor a esa presencia tan arrogante. No obstante, la presencia dio un pequeño saltó para caer elegantemente detrás de ella… provocándole un escalofrío que la estremeció de los pies a la cabeza y erizándole la piel en señal de alarma…

Por alguna razón su cercanía le inquietaba.

— ¿…O eres muy tonta? —Su voz se volvió más áspera y severa, causando que la adolescente empezara a sentirse nerviosa. — Sí… debes de serlo, ya que los mortales tienen _prohibido_ el paso a estos recintos.

Si anteriormente sintió nervios, ahora Momo sentía miedo por lo que se volteo rápidamente para enfrentar al desconocido: — ¡A-Aguarda yo no sa…! —Guardó silencio al no hallar a nadie en su campo visual… aunque sobresalía desde abajo unos rebeldes mechones blancos por lo que decidió descender su mirada para admirar a un niño que no le calculaba más de diez u once años.

Él le dirigía una mueca infantilmente austera e impertinente pero eso lo ignoraba ya que no podía dejar de ver fascinada el color de su cabello y ojos. Además que desde su temprana edad demostraba ser dueño de rasgos faciales varoniles, finos y encantadoramente hermosos a pesar de su semblante severo más no opacaba su atractivo. Su tez blanca poseía un suave bronceado que tan sólo resaltaba el color blanquecido de su cabello y las gemas turquesas que tiene por ojos.

Y ni hablar del hermoso kimono de seda que usaba que era de color negro con un pañuelo ligeramente largo de brillante azul celeste amarrado a la altura de la pelvis. Aún así lo que destacaba era el diseño del kimono que parecía tener vida propia porque su vestuario daba la ilusión que contuviera un cosmos al tener movimiento y brillar tal cual como lo harían las estrellas. Pero como si no fuera suficiente, en la parte inferior de su kimono tenía un estampado de flores de loto… que flotaban en el vestuario e incluso algunas de ellas florecían…

Espera ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo hacía para que el estampado se moviera? ¿Acaso es un truco? ¿Estaba en un show de cámara escondida o qué? ¿…O es que el cansancio finalmente hacía mella en ella y la hace ver ilusiones?

— ¿Qué miras tanto?

¡Argh! ¡Era imposible mantenerse cuerda! Y es que no podía evitar en pensar lo adorable que se veía el infante. Hinamori se agacho para quedar casi a la misma altura de él, apoyando sus codos en su regazo para así situar el peso de su cabeza sobre sus manos empuñadas mientras que observaba con estrellitas en los ojos al peliblanco que empezaba a enfadarse cada vez más y clara señal era que su ceño fruncido se acentuaba más.

— ¿Qué hace un pequeño solo por estos lares? —Varios tic se asomaron en la sien del niño cuando escucho la pregunta. — ¿Te perdisteis?

— No seas insolente. Deberías ser más cautelosa frente a un dios.

La sonrisa de Momo se acentuó dulcemente. — ¡Claaaro~! —Canturreó, extendiendo su mano para revolver la cabellera blanquecina que resulto ser tan suave. Ignorando la mueca infantilmente irritada de él y que su ceja se movía en tic. — Hehehe, mi nombre es Momo, Momo Hinamori ¿Y el tuyo?

— Ya basta.

Él aparto con su antebrazo la mano que acariciaba su cabeza, tan sólo generando la curiosidad en la adolescente que miraba al niño que parecía… ¿Incomodo? Y cuando iba a preguntarle si hizo algo malo…

—…Aléjate del Amo.

— ¿Ah?

Súbitamente hielo comenzó a formarse entre ella y el niño, haciendo como una especie de pared para separarlos pero como si no fuera suficiente el hielo empezó a extenderse en su dirección en grandes e intimidantes estalagmitas de hielo que parecían tener la intención de empalarla viva.

— ¡OW! —Al retroceder para rehuir de las estalagmitas finalmente piso mal y cayó de sentón, tan sólo para ver como de su lado izquierdo apareció un hombre joven y alto entre las sombras que no alcanzaba a iluminar la luna.

Hinamori se intimido al ver que aquel sujeto de largo cabello de color verde aguamarina, vestido con amplias vestiduras de seda al estilo samurái, ojos azules de tonalidad pálida casi dando a blanco y con una cicatriz azulada en forma de equis en el medio de su rostro; la miraba con una expresión gélida.

— Sennen Hyōrō —Recitó el peliverde y extendió su mano (que parecía estar hecha de hielo macizo) en dirección de la adolescente. En consecuencia, por ese simple movimiento se formaron varios pilares de hielo alrededor de ella…

Que él al cerrar su mano, los pilares que medían dos metros; comenzaron a girar alrededor de Momo en el sentido contrario del reloj por lo que insinuaba claramente que iba a ser aplastada viva. Como no veía ninguna manera de huir a una dolorosa muerte tan sólo cerró los ojos a la espera de ella.

— ¡Ya es suficiente Hyōrinmaru…!

Los pilares de hielo se detuvieron en seco debido que una hermosa mujer de larga y rebelde melena rubia que exhibía un pronunciado escote en su elegante kimono de color rojo Valentín: se apareció de la nada al lado del peliverde y prácticamente lo tropezó con sus pechos cuando se situó a su lado.

— ¡Muy mal, muy mal~! —Canturreó la rubia con un aire divertido y pícaro. — Así no se trata a los invitados. Vamos libérala.

— Amo… —Llamo Hyōrinmaru que marco casi instantáneamente una distancia de la voluptuosa mujer ya que sus pechos aplastándose en su brazo le incomodaba. Después de todo le disgusta el contacto físico a excepción del pequeño niño a quien servía devotamente.

Solamente cuando obtuvo la aprobación del peliblanco, el hombre con extremidades y cola de hielo decidió liberar a la adolescente. En consecuencia, todo el hielo que se formo con el fin de capturar a la humana e imponer una distancia del infante, se hicieron trizas por lo que dejaron en la atmosfera revoleteando diminutas partículas de hielo que brillaban en la oscuridad.

— Matsumoto… —Llamó el peliblanco en un siseo de molestia. — Si fueras hecho tu trabajo tal cual como te asigne, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

— ¿Eeeeh? ¿Y qué culpa yo tengo? Fue usted y su dragón mascota que atacaron a la indefensa chica —Le hizo un puchero pero manteniendo cierta seriedad, provocando que la irritación del menor se elevara cada vez más. En cuanto Hyōrinmaru… aunque no se mostró exactamente molesto ni ofendido, pareció de igual modo afectarle el comentario porque pareció pensativo bajo esa careta inmutable.

— ¡ARGH, YA CÁLLATE! —Gritó exasperado sin ya tolerar el cinismo y vagancia de la mujer quien ni se inmuto a su furia, al contrario, pareció en el fondo complacida de fastidiarlo. Siendo la obvia señal la disimulada sonrisita que se dibujaba en sus carnosos labios. — Ahora no tenemos otra opción que dejárselo al Rey de los Dioses —Le dio una fugaz mirada a Momo que aún no salía del impacto que estuvo a punto de morir. — Matsumoto, tráela contigo.

El niño junto con el peliverde se adelantaron a su nuevo destino mientras que la rubia tan sólo suspiraba con una resignada sonrisa para después acercarse a la jovencita que cuando le toco el hombro, salió de su letargo. Dando un pequeño sobresalto y viró su rostro para cruzar su mirada castaña con la azulada.

— Tranquila, mi _Amito_ puede ser un gruñón pero no muerde. Otra historia es su dragón mascota pero tan poco es malo, sólo tiene complejo de Nana…

— ¡MATSUMOTO!

Ambas voltearon a ver dónde provino el grito, siendo el niño que se veía bastante cabreado y llamó en reprimenda a la mujer al no tolerar más sus comentarios… lo cual era bastante imposible que las escuchara porque ellas estaban a varios metros de distancia de él y su acompañante.

— Amo Hitsugaya no se altere —Le aconsejo Hyōrinmaru.

— ¡Hyōrinmaru tiene razón~! —Insinuó Rangiku, alzando la voz lo suficiente para ser escuchada por ellos. — Si sigue arrugando la cara, no tardara en verse como un pequeño anciano. Ya tiene el cabello blanco y lo malhumorado.

— Matsumoto-san no ayuda con eso… —Reprochó el peliverde de manera educada y viéndose por primera vez que su rostro expresaba una emoción, siendo inofensivo disgusto.

El peliblanco lo que hacía era gruñir pero ya verá su subordinada, cuando regresen se va enterar de lo que es capaz. En realidad ni siquiera tenía que esperar para castigar a Matsumoto más no podía porque ahora había asuntos de mayor prioridad…

Su mirada turquesa se situó por reflejo en la adolescente.

— ¡Hablen menos y caminen más! —Interrumpió el ojiturquesa la pequeña disputa entre los dos adultos para después darse medía vuelta y cuando hizo el ademán de avanzar un paso, desapareció en un parpadear.

Hyōrinmaru no tardo en seguirlo, quedando nada más la mujer y la adolescente que se cuestionaba si estaba en una especie de sueño así que se propino un pequeño pellizco… el cual sintió, doliéndole.

— Será mejor apurarnos, tan poco quiero que el _Amito_ quede afónico de tanto rezongar —Tomo de la muñeca a Momo pero antes de retomar su andar, se volteo a verla y con una sonrisa afable le dijo: — Por cierto, soy Rangiku Matsumoto.

— H-Hinamori Momo.

— Muy bien Hinamori, agárrate fuerte. Será un poco agitado…

— ¿De qué…?

Antes de que ella pudiera sospechar las palabras de Rangiku, sintió como fue jalada por está por la muñeca. Trayéndola la ojiazul consigo, rodeándole con un brazo sus hombros y posteriormente la azabache sintió que estaba en una especie de montaña rusa pero en el aire porque sus pies no tocaban el suelo y ante sus ojos pasaban las cosas demasiado rápido por dicha razón se veía todo borroso o difícil de definir. Así que debido a eso, se sujeto a lo único que le brindaba seguridad, siendo la pequeña cintura de la mujer.

 **.**

 **~ …Minutos después. ~**

 **.**

En un gran y monumental castillo de estilo oriental, en la entrada principal… aparecieron en secuencia: Hitsugaya luego Hyōrinmaru y eventualmente Rangiku junto con Hinamori que la abrazaba fuertemente mientras que ocultaba su rostro, cerrando los ojos y boca a presión.

— Ya llegamos.

Matsumoto al ver que la adolescente seguía aferrándose a su persona, le miró con ternura y le acarició la cabeza, enredando entre sus finos dedos la corta melena azabache. Pronto Momo ante las acaricias que recibía en el cabello, le brindo confort y seguridad por lo que se animo a destapar su rostro, abriendo los ojos…

— ¡Vaaaya~!

Sólo para encontrarse una monumental construcción, muy lujosa y ostentosa que solamente ha leído en los libros de historia o leyenda sobre los emperadores.

— ¿Sorprendente, eh?

Hinamori alzó su mirada para cruzarse con la afable expresión de la hermosa mujer rubia y… al darse cuenta que aún seguía abrazándola, apenada rápidamente la soltó mientras que se disculpaba. Rangiku tan sólo se carcajeo divertida ante la repentina timidez de la menor, ya que a su opinión, era bastante simpática la humana.

— Continuemos… —Recordó Hyōrinmaru a las femeninas del grupo, recibiendo a cambio que Matsumoto le hiciera pucheros desde su lugar mientras que Momo se ocultaba detrás de está. Ya que el hombre con poderes de hielo le intimidaba mucho luego que intento empalarla y aplastarla viva.

En cuanto al peliverde con su careta calmada e inmutable siguió de cerca a su Joven Amo que se adentro a la estructura. La ojiazul roló los ojos por lo estirados que eran esos dos…

— Vamos Hinamori. Conocerás a Padre Shingekuni…

Ambas avanzaron, adentrándose a la estructura que demostró ser todavía más lujosa por dentro con una decoración tradicional y hermosa de estilo oriental con detalles en la decoración que iban del oro macizo e incrustaciones en su diseño de gemas genuinas.

— ¿A quién?

— Es nuestro Rey y también conocido como "El padre de todos".

Cuando Hinamori fue a preguntar el mote ya que le despertaba curiosidad, una voz masculina la interrumpió al decir:

— Bueno es uno de los tantos nombres que tengo…

La mirada castaña se centró hacía delante del camino para ver a unos veinte pasos a un hombre de la tercera edad con un aspecto venerable y solemne. Sus cejas estaban poblabas que caían a los costados de su rostro, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. Otro distintivo es que poseía una larga barba canosa que era trenzada con un cordel morado que llegaba hasta la cintura, muy diferente de su cabeza que era completamente calvo y mostrando dos cicatrices en su frente que se entrecruzaban, pareciendo una cruz a simple vista.

En cuanto a su vestimenta, usaba un elegante kimono de color azul añil en el cual poseía un ostentoso y elaborado estampado que era un Ave Fénix a un costado pero lo que hacía impactante en su diseño es que tenía vida propia al tener la capacidad de moverse, dejando una llamarada de fuego que se esparcía aleatoriamente por el kimono cada vez que agitaba sus extensas alas de brillante plumaje de los vivos colores del fuego.

Su vestimenta de seda lo combinaba con un largo lazo de color jade amarrado a la altura de la pelvis, perfectamente anudado en un moño mientras que el resto caía en el suelo al igual que el ruedo del kimono. Además, encima del kimono, usaba un haori blanco de mangas largas que lleva a su espalda a modo de manto, en lugar de vestirlo. El haori poseía en la parte inferior un estampado de color negro de diseño abstracto, rustico pero elegante.

…Y finalmente como accesorio, usaba un grueso bastón de madera del cual se apoyaba. Estando el anciano un tanto encorvado, dando cierto aire desvalido y frágil.

— Su majestad como puede ver un _Ryōka_ ha logrado ingresar a nuestro mundo…

 _¿Ryōka? ¿Mundo?_ , cuestionaba confundida Hinamori al no entender nada. Primero se encuentra con un adorable niño rezongón de llamativa cabellera y ojos, luego un hombre con extremidades de hielo que tuvo intensiones homicidas hacía ella con motivos injustificados, y finalmente una hermosa mujer que ha sido la única hasta el momento de tener la amabilidad de explicarle lo que sucede.

— Mmmm… —Pronunció pensativo, centrando su atención en la pelinegra. — ¿Y en que parte la hallasteis?

— Merodeando en los alrededores del Santuario Shinō…

El anciano volvió a mostrarse meditabundo e hizo un gesto con la mano de que la adolescente se acercara. Pronto Momo se aproximo hacía Yamamoto, aunque para la tarea requirió un pequeño empujón de Matsumoto ante la timidez de la joven humana lo cual genero una modesta risita en el anciano.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Hinamori le contestó, provocando que él abriera uno de sus ojos. Intimidándola un poco. — Ya veo… has sido una jovencita muy traviesa —Sus palabras hicieron que la adolescente se encogiera de hombros, cohibida al sentir que era reprendida ya que a pesar de que el anciano le hablara calmadamente sin alzarle la voz… por alguna razón su presencia le intimidaba.

— Lo lamento… —Se disculpo cabizbaja la ojicastaña, estrujando sus manos nerviosa. — No era mi intención importunar.

— A mi no me importunas. Pero has apresurado tu tiempo… —Le indicó para curiosidad de la adolescente ¿A qué se refería apresurar su tiempo? Y cuando iba a preguntarle, Shingekuni continuó explicándose: — Se supone que los humanos no deberían cruzar a esté mundo sino hasta que llegue el momento de su culminación. Basta decir que tú tomasteis un "atajo".

— ¿Qué hacemos con ella, su majestad? —Intervino el peliblanco.

— ¿Hacemos? Me suena a manada, jovencito —No tardo en manifestar una careta de estupefacción el niño junto con sus subordinados. — Ustedes la encontraron, ustedes se harán cargo de Hinamori.

— ¡¿PERO QUÉ…?! ¡Su majestad! —Exclamó el ojiturquesa un tanto exasperado ¡¿Estaba hablando enserio?! En cuanto a Rangiku no tardo en gritar emocionada y abrazando por detrás a la humana que seguía confundida, causando que el niño se enojara con la voluptuosa mujer por lo que le gritó: — ¡Y TÚ NO TE EMOCIONES MUCHO!

— No sea aguafiestas _Amito_.

— ¡En primer lugar esto es TÚ culpa!

— Exactamente Hitsugaya-kun. Por la negligencia de uno de tus subordinados eres responsable de los errores que comentan —Ante dichas palabras la gélida mirada turquesa se enfocó en Matsumoto que le recorrió un escalofrío que la estremeció de los pies a la cabeza, prediciendo que después de esta reunión… recibiría un gran sermón con un merecido castigo que no se salvaría ni porque los ángeles le lloren.

— Ahora si no tienen nada más que decir, retírense y alístense para la celebración de la media noche. ¡Ah! —Hizo el ademán de recordar algo, golpeando el suelo con su bastón. — Y también preparen a Hinamori para el festejo.

— ¿Cómo sacrificio? —Insinuó Hyōrinmaru, teniendo una mueca difícil de descifrar al ser inexpresivo. Pero se podría decir que expresaba disgusto e incredulidad.

— ¡¿EH?! —Exclamó espantada Momo ante la palabra "sacrificio" y volteo a ver apremiante tanto a Rangiku como a Yamamoto, suplicando que fuera un mal chiste.

— ¡CLARO QUE NO! —Rezongó el longevo Rey. Al mismo tiempo la azabache exhaló aliviada… — Estos críos de hoy en día y su gran imaginación… —Pensó en voz alta y percibiéndose en su tono de voz su irritación, así como también cansancio. Eventualmente agregó: — Ella irá como invitada, tal vez su presencia le agregue algo nuevo a esté año de celebración.

—…Como desee, su majestad —Dijo obedientemente Tōshirō, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con el _capricho_ de su Rey, debía aceptarlo sí o sí. En parte porque Yamamoto Shingekuni Genryūsai no toleraría ni una sola palabra después de haber tomado una decisión sobre cualquier aspecto y por otro lado porque le tiene respeto al dios más poderoso de los dioses, una de las tantas razones de porque es quien gobierna los cielos y la tierra.

Velando por todas las almas desde mortales e inmortales.

—…Etto…

La atención se centro en la adolescente que se sintió inquieta, repentinamente el semblante de Yamamoto se suavizó y aunque no sonreía exactamente… ella pudo percibir cierta calidez que podría describirlo como el cariño que suelen mostrar los abuelos hacía sus nietos.

— Fue un placer Momo Hinamori, te veré en la fiesta —La aludida rápidamente salió de su letargo y reaccionó haciendo una educada reverencia mientras que sonreía. —…Ah, y lleva esto contigo…—Extendió su mano derecha y de la palma de su mano se formo una llamarada de fuego que se comprimió de manera esférica, rotando uniformemente por varios segundos…

Cuando las llamas se redujeron, dejaron apreciar una muñequera hecha de flores amarilla que irradiaban una suave luz dorada. Además que el tipo de flor eran campanillas que guindaban de la enredadera verdosa y ante la mínima agitación, las flores emitían un dócil tintineo igual al de una campanilla.

La pulsera floto hasta la pelinegra que iba a tomarlo entre sus manos para ponérselo mientras que agradecía encantada por el presente. No obstante no fue necesario porque el propio brazalete se puso solo al flotar hacía la mano izquierda, traspasándolo para ajustarse perfectamente en su pequeña muñeca.

— ¡Es muy bonito~!

— Me alegro que te guste. Ahora vayan arreglarse, la celebración pronto va a comenzar así que hasta entonces…

Rangiku y Momo se despidieron amenamente de Yamamoto con una sonrisa acompañada de una educada reverencia. Muy diferente de Hyōrinmaru y Tōshirō que como siempre se mantenían templados, haciendo una educada reverencia para luego retirarse seguido de cerca por las chicas que ahora se despedían del Rey, agitando efusivamente una de sus manos que fue correspondido por el anciano que le devolvió el gesto pero de un modo más pasivo y también contagiado por la actitud risueña de las chicas.

Ya en la soledad, el longevo Rey emitió un profundo suspiro.

— Eijisai ¿Sucede algo?

Shingekuni sonrió ligeramente al oír el mote con que fue llamado, siendo Sasakibe que acababa de ingresar al salón. Su fiel súbdito a quien estimaba y que la manera de porque lo escogió en aquel entonces fue porque logró herirlo, formando la segunda cicatriz que surca en su frente. Debido a ese evento le dio meritó por su acto osado y de valentía que Chōjirō no se conformo porque después pidió servirle así como también luchar a su lado contra cualquier adversidad hacia la justicia…

— No, nada relevante. Tan sólo pensaba en la _Ryoka_ —Se encamino hacía el balcón del gran salón para ver justamente el momento oportuno cuando la humana salía del palacio, acompañada de las otras deidades.

Chōjirō Sasakibe pronto se situó al lado de su _Amo_ y _Señor_. Un hombre elegante con rasgos occidentales que no era opacado por sus ropas tradicionales asiáticas, de cabello canoso peinado hacia atrás, su tez tenía un suave bronceado, ojos pardos y cabello canoso con un acomodado bigote de color negro.

La mirada parda de Sasakibe se centró en Hinamori antes de que desapareciera junto con Matsumoto por alguna orden del niño peliblanco. — Hace siglos que no llegaba un _Ryoka_ a Seireitei, sellando su destino.

— Es verdad. Pero para haber llegado directamente aquí en vez de varar en algún otro lugar de Rukongai, eso significa que Hinamori es una _humana_ de "Alta Expectativa".

Pareció sorprenderse por sus palabras por lo que no tardo en cuestionar: — Eijisai ¿Acaso sabe sobre…?

— No lo sé, Sasakibe —Le interrumpió un tanto solemne, centrando su vista distraídamente en el panorama para ver las luces de las otras edificaciones en la ciudadela de Seireitei. — Pero pronto será entendible para todos porque Hinamori logró cruzar a nuestro reino que se supone está prohibido el ingreso a los mortales.

— ¿Cómo?

Los ojos de Yamamoto se abrieron, haciendo acto de presencia una enigmática brisa que meció sumisamente las ramas de los árboles y arbustos de los extensivos jardines del palacio.

— Cuando muera —Viró su rostro hacía su súbdito que guardaba silencio, expectante. — Sólo es cuestión de tiempo, cuando la última de las campanillas se marchite… se revelará la verdadera naturaleza de Hinamori.

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2.  
**

* * *

 **REVIEWS – REVIEWS – REVIEWS – REVIEWS**

¡Envíelo ya!

 **REVIEWS – REVIEWS – REVIEWS – REVIEWS**

Es 100% GRATIS  
( _el_ _REVIEWS_ _._ _La factura/renta de su teléfono/internet es otra historia u horas pagas en el Cyaber en el que usted se encuentre, también es otra historia_. -_-U)

 **REVIEWS – REVIEWS – REVIEWS – REVIEWS**

¡Se quitará un peso de encima! (O sea, yo xD)

 **REVIEWS – REVIEWS – REVIEWS – REVIEWS**

¡Es su oportunidad de hacer una buena obra! ¡Hará feliz a un alma! (¡A miiiií~! *Haciendo ojitos tiernos*)

 **REVIEWS – REVIEWS – REVIEWS – REVIEWS**

¡Hasta entonces, gente linda y bella! Besitos ;-D


	3. Un Momento de Chicas

**Pide un Deseo  
** _P_ _o_ _r: ChibiFjola_.

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 _Un Momento de Chicas_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

En una parte remota de un bosque, iluminado por los fuegos artificiales, se hallaban una jovencita que no se le calculaba más de catorce años y vestida para la ocasión junto a la compañía de un alto hombre que no se le calculaba más de treinta ocho años, ojos grises, de cabello castaño y ligeramente largo, recogido en una cola de caballo baja.

Su vestimenta era moderna, casual y fresca que se conformaba de unos vaqueros, una camisa desabotonada de color verde olivo de mangas largas arremangadas a la altura de los codos y debajo traía puesto una franela blanca con la palabra impreso "Hollow" de un color amarillo anaranjado. Su calzado costaba de unas sandalias y usaba como accesorio unos collares de manualidades donde resaltaba uno que traía un colmillo de algún animal y en el mismo un diminuto atrapa sueños.

— Hola Tobiu-chan —Sonrió el dulcemente, un cariño que no era fingido sino genuino e incluso dirigido hasta con adoración.

— ¿Papá que haces aquí? —Cuestiono desviando la mirada del rostro de su progenitor al no soportar ese cariño que le profesaba. Quería mucho a su padre, pero desafortunadamente había conocido una parte de él que arruino la respetable imagen de figura paterna que tenía ella en su mente.

— Pues compartir tiempo de calidad con mi pequeña Ciruela —Contesto resueltamente, aproximándose dispuesto a tomar asiento bajo la manta y admirar los tan esperados fuegos artificiales.

— Gracias, pero ya tengo compañía… —Objeto tajante e incómoda pero sin abandonar su gentileza al hablar, levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose el polvo invisible en su vestuario.

Él la miro y luego entrecerró sus ojos grisáceos donde vislumbro un intimidante brillo, sonriendo dulcemente que mal disimulaba el cinismo.

— Es gracioso que llames compañía a esa "cosa".

Tobiume sufrió un escalofrío que la estremeció de la cabeza a los pies al sentir la repulsión que escupía su padre ante cada palabra que vocifero.

— ¿Por qué…? —Tartamudeo, sintiéndose repentinamente asfixiada y con nauseas. — ¡¿Por que hablas así de Momo?! ¡ELLA NO TE HA HECHO NA…!

— ¡Su existencia es más que suficiente!

El semblante severo y fríamente cruel de Toruma Okitsu desconcertó a Tobiume como también le hizo temer al admirar en esos inconmovibles ojos grisáceos un profundo odio que si bien no era dirigido a ella, temía, temía por Momo y por el hombre cariñoso que no mostraba señales de vida en ese desconocido que tenía enfrente de su persona.

— Todo… Todo hubiera sido mejor —Decía amargamente, perdido en sus remembranzas de las cuales su primogénita ignoraba. —…Si esa niña no hubiera nacido…

— ¿Q-Qué…?

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

— ¡Éste es, éste es! —

Exclamo Matsumoto al mismo tiempo que otra mujer, sosteniendo ambas entre sus delicados dedos una prenda de seda de un vivo color naranja sin ser chillón a la vista con un estampado de narcisos blancos de varios tamaños que caían en un espacio indefinido y todas solían florecer. Siendo los pétalos internos de color amarillo y los pétalos externos que rodeaba a los amarillos eran de un inmaculado color blanco.

Las dos mujeres de cuerpos voluptuosos y altas, aunque la rubia superaba a la mujer morena de cabello color vinotinto y rasgos felinos; intercambiaron miradas al notar que habían hablado al unísono, y como si no fuera suficiente se habían percatado que habían pensado lo mismo para su desagrado.

…No tardando en manifestarlos…

— ¡Suéltalo anciana! —Demando molesta la felina que aunque su apariencia era inminentemente humana, su figura estaba cubierta de natural pelaje rosa en puntos estratégicos que simulaban que ella estaba vestida. Además que sobre sus torneados glúteos se ondulaba una larga cola de corto pelaje rosáceo.

— ¡Suéltalo tú! Una tierrua como tú no debe tratar con delicadeces.

— ¡Ja! No sabrías de delicadeces ni aunque te lo restregaran en la cara.

Burlona, contraataco sabiéndose vencedora de este round al decir: — Debes de saberlo mejor que nadie al tener práctica en la materia, eh.

— ¡Por supuesto! —Respondió rauda para después analizar mejor las palabras de su contraparte y las de ella misma. — ¡Espera! ¡¿QUÉ?!

Rangiku exploto en resueltas y exuberantes carcajadas para tirar un poco de la prenda, siendo liberada de la morena que seguía aturdida de su reciente metedura de pata ¡Se había insultado ella misma! Por el lado de la ojiazul se volteo para dar con una adolescente de trece años que yacía sentada en un banquillo al fondo de la habitación, esperando obedientemente.

La rubia sonrió con ternura al ver a la jovencita que tal como lo expresa su apariencia es muy educada, gentil, simpática y sobretodo adorable.

— ¡Momo! Ya conseguí el atuendo perfecto —Se regodeo, acercándose con el kimono tipo furisode de seda entre sus manos, extendiéndolo para que la pelinegra lo admirara mejor. — ¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¿A qué no es lindo?

La menor asintió embelesada al admirar que el estampado floreado tenia vida propia, floreciendo los narcisos en un ritmo ligeramente rápido. Primero de la nada salía un botón, luego dicho botón adquiría cierto tamaño y finalmente sus pétalos se abrían preciosamente para dejar ver en todo su esplendor a la flor.

— ¿P-Pero está bien? —Al recibir la apremiante mirada de la rubia, junto a la morena que dejo de hacer imprevistamente sus berrinches; prefirió explicarse mejor: — Bueno, es que… ¿Está bien que una simple mortal use sus ropas?

— ¡Nyah! Niña, ¿Aún sigues creyendo que eres una mera mortal? —Cuestionó con un tono femeninamente arrogante y aterciopelado que afirmaban su apariencia felina. — Si lo fueras, créeme que no estarías aquí en primer lugar.

— Y si no te es suficiente argumento. A veces Haineko usa ropa para las ceremonias.

Frunció el ceño y sin intención de dejarse vencer por su contraparte, agregó: — Y lo peor de ello, nyah, es que a la vez debo soportar como una anciana afea tan exquisitas prendas al creerse todavía joven.

Rangiku se le hincho una venita en la sien ¡¿CÓMO?! ¡A no! ¡Eso no se quedará así…! Pero cuando se volteo para enfrentar a la insolente morena, está ya se había ido a los probadores junto con Hinamori. Chasqueo la lengua, con un demonio ¿Por qué tuvo que tocarle una haragana e insolente subordinada? ¡Uuuy! ¿Por qué no le toco una entidad guardiana como la que tiene su _Amito_? De por sí que Hyōrinmaru no estaba mal de ver, a excepción de esa imperturbabilidad y frialdad que era condenadamente molesta. Eso es lo triste, los Adonis nunca resultan perfectos… podían tener un atractivo para pecar pero una personalidad que dejaban mucho que desear.

 _Bueno… hay uno que hace la excepción a la regla_ , pensó distraídamente al venírsele a cierta personita de brillantes ojos de color cian. Devolviéndole el buen humor el simple recordatorio pícaro que se lo llevaría a su inmortal tumba.

— ¡Bien…! —Matsumoto que ingresaba al probador con sus ánimos renovados, tuvo que guardar silencio al ver la… singular escena. — ¡¿PERO QUÉ PASO AQUÍ?!

— N-No lo sé… —Expresó Momo que arrodillada en el suelo a medio vestir al usar la ropa interior, siendo un kimono ligero que usaría debajo del Furisode que combinaría al ser de un color verde manzana con un sutil estampado en blanco, bordado en hilos dorados.

La adolescente cerraba un ojo al sentir como Haineko a sus espaldas, la obligó que quedara a gatas al usar el propio peso de su cuerpo para doblegarla ante la gran diferencia de estaturas. En consecuencia la mujer felina también quedó a gatas pero encima de Momo la cual quedo acorrala contra el cuerpo de la voluptuosa pelirroja mientras que está frotaba su cabeza contra la mejilla de la menor, sin dejar de ronronear… sumergida en su éxtasis personal.

— Ahora todo tiene sentido… ¡Siempre apuntaste al mismo bando!

— ¡Claro que NO, nyah! —Expresó irritada Haineko dejando de frotar su mejilla contra la de la adolescente. — Es sólo que… —Posteriormente retomo restregarse contra la confundida joven, agregándole un contoneo con las caderas, frotándose ahora cuerpo completo con esta… que a simple vista se veía raro y sospechosamente insinuante.

— H-Hai… ¡¿Haineko-san?! —Llamó incomoda Hinamori que ante el mismo contoneo de la mujer felina, su pequeño cuerpo se movía ligeramente hacia delante de acuerdo al vaivén de caderas que marcaba la mayor. — ¡¿Q-Qué hace?! —Cuestionó al sentir como la morena olfateaba su cuello.

— Hueles delicioso Momo, ¡nyah~! —Confesó en un ronroneo a la vez que las pupilas de sus ojos se rasgaban.

— ¿Lo ves? Ese es el indicio de que cruzasteis al "reino prohibido"…

— ¡Qué NO me gustan las mujeres! —Masculló la pelirroja. — Yo no tengo interés en nada más que hombres mayores, guapos y fuertes —Rezongó tajante hacia Matsumoto que ni se inmuto.

— Lo siento querida, pero es difícil creerte cuando te andas frotando con Momo como gata en celos —Contraataco burlona la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros. — Acéptalo. Las pruebas son irrefutables.

Rechino los dientes la morena, mostrando sus afilados colmillos. — ¡¿Y qué es exactamente lo que podría estar mal con eso?! —Hundió su pequeña nariz perfilada en la corta melena azabache, relajándose inmediatamente su colérico rostro y siendo sustituido a uno de total éxtasis al punto que soltó un gemido ahogado. — Pero… quizás pueda hacer una excepción contigo Momo, nyah, no me molestaría _jugar_ contigo…

Rangiku abandono su faceta burlona, manifestando sorpresa y alarma cuando admiro que en los ojos esmeraldas de su entidad guardiana se asomaba un brillo cazador que… fue corroborado cuando la morena le propino un lamentó a la mejilla de la adolescente que ruborizada viró su rostro lo suficiente para observar apremiante a Haineko por su acción. No obstante, la pelirroja no le explicó de su actuar, en su lugar abrió su boca en la que mostró amenazadoramente sus afilados colmillos…

— ¡Muy bien! —Intervino Matsumoto agarrando del brazo a la humana y tirando de ella sin mucho esfuerzo, provocando que la mujer felina saliera volando de Hinamori la cual vino ahora a ser cargada en los brazos de la rubia al estilo nupcial con suma facilidad como si la pelinegra no pesara más que una pluma. — Suficiente de bromitas, vete a molestar a otra parte Haineko.

Pero la aludida desde el suelo la fulminaba con la mirada por haberla interrumpido con la adolescente quien ignoraba que su integridad física estuvo a punto de correr peligro. Por lo que abandono la posición de cargar a Hinamori al estilo nupcial, haciendo que un brazo rodeara la pequeña cintura de la humana para pegarla contra su voluptuoso cuerpo. Estando la adolescente con los pies al aire que ni siquiera estaba cerca de tocar el suelo.

— Has sido una gata muy mala, mala, mala —Repetía sacando de la nada un rociador con agua que apunto hacia la ojiverde y empezó a rosearla. — ¡Al rincón!

— ¡Nyah! ¡Está fría! —Se quejó, yéndose rápidamente a una esquina de la habitación donde estaba amontonado grandes cojines para después lamer el dorso de su mano donde le cayó la helada agua. — ¡Aguafiestas! —Le dijo a Matsumoto para luego acomodarse entre los mullidos cojines tal cual gato donde con sus uñas ligeramente largas tiro de las fundas de los almohadones para después echarse y estirarse felinamente cuan larga es, dispuesta a tomar una siesta.

— ¡Geez! —Bufó la diosa fastidiada por la conducta infantil e insufrible de su guardiana.

— Etto… ¿Rangiku-san?

La aludida descendió un poco su mirada azulada para cruzarse con unos ojos castaños que le admiraban tímidamente. — ¿Qué pasa?

— Uhm… ¿Puede bajarme?

— ¡Oh sí, claro! —Ya una vez dejada a la joven en el suelo. Aplaudió, juntando sus manos encantadoramente para decir vivaz: — ¡Bien! Ahora vamos a arreglarte, hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

La humana solo se permitió asentir en afirmación al no saber que responder, aún estando confundida por todo el actuar de Haineko y prontamente el de Rangiku… Aunque decir que entro a una tierra fantástica donde es reinada por dioses, no significa que se lo haya terminado de tragar.

¿Pero no dicen siempre que la vida es impredecible?  
Así que la verdadera pregunta sería… ¿Y por qué no?

 **.**

 **~ Y minutos después ~**

 **.**

— ¡Perfecto!

Haineko entreabrió los ojos al oír el grito de la que –desafortunadamente– es su dueña, perezosamente miró dónde provino la voz para admirar a la joven humana de trece años estar de pie sobre un espejo de cuerpo completo y a su lado vanagloriándose de su "obra maestra" la voluptuosa diosa.

— Nyah, nada mal, nada mal… —Canturreo en un ronroneo desde su lugar, admirando a la adolescente que se veía irreconocible al dar un aspecto tan celestial con sus atuendos.

En cuanto Momo se cuestionaba si la imagen que se reflejaba en el espejo era ella. Vestía ese hermoso kimono Furisode que tenía ese estampado floreado con vida propia (literalmente), debajo del furisode en los bordes del cuello y mangas sobresalía el segundo kimono de un tono verdoso manzana brillante, contrastando con el color naranjado del kimono superior. Y entre esas dos paletas de colores tan distinguidos, el obi era de color amarillo con un sutil estampado abstracto del mismo tono pero que contrastaba al brillar como la seda. Además que el obi detrás de la espalda era anudado en un perfecto moño que quedaba como las alas de una mariposa, siendo la parte inferior del moño en su caída mucho más largo al llegarle por arriba de los tobillos.

Por el lado del calzado, sin usar las tradicionales medias tabi, usaba unas getas con plataforma que eran de un color rojo oscuro y poseía unas pequeñas flores rosáceas estampadas en el calzado. Y finalmente como único accesorio, el lado izquierdo de su corta melena estaba peinado hacia atrás, justamente detrás de la oreja, siendo sujeto los mechones oscuros por un adorno de cabello. Precisamente un broche que contenía narcisos amarillos y en menor tamaño narcisos blancos, guindando de ellas una hilera de pedrería genuina que costaba de perlas, rubís y turquesa alternadas de una forma armoniosa.

Por lo que su nuevo peinado permitía apreciar su agraciado rostro jovial en el que como único toque de maquillaje era un brillo labial de suave tonalidad cereza. Resaltando con la blanca piel de porcelana de la humana.

— ¡Te ves como una ninfa!

— ¿Una qué? —Preguntó con curiosidad infantil Momo, virando su rostro hacia Rangiku que chillaba como una fangirl de la moda y diciendo en voz alta las virtudes del atuendo que le favorecían de acuerdo a su edad, estatura y tipo de cuerpo.

— Nyah, son entidades celestiales de menor rango que los dioses mismos —Explicó apática Haineko, estirándose felinamente entre los mullidos cojines que usaba como colchón. — Usualmente residen en tú mundo, la de los mortales.

— ¿De verdad pero…?

— No son fácilmente vistas, las ninfas son criaturas que viven en los elementos de la naturaleza. Bosques, océanos, manantiales, volcanes y demás habitas que puedas imaginar —Agrego la ojiazul. — Dichas doncellas son prácticamente como mis hijas, y bueno, cualquiera del género femenino.

— ¿H-Hijas? —Repitió aturdida Hinamori porque Rangiku era demasiado joven para ser "madre", pero si los dioses son inmortales y gozan de juventud eterna… ¿Quizás es natural?

La ojiverde gruño, llamando la atención de las otras dos mujeres para contestar con disgusto: — Verás, esta la que está aquí —Señalo desdeñosamente a la rubia quien no le agrado el gesto. — Resulta ser la diosa que simboliza la belleza, la fertilidad y el amor materno. Por lo que todas las mujeres, mortales e inmortales, nacidas con estas cualidades es que han sido bendecidas por esta _anciana_.

— Deja la envidia Haineko, eso te afea —Refuto divertida, fastidiando a la pelirroja.

— ¿Envidiar? ¡Nyah! En lo absoluto, solo me deprime que el Universo tenga tan errada visión de la "verdadera belleza".

— ¡Aaff! Es común que no lo comprendas al ser una gordita de poco glamur.

La mujer felina exasperada con ese último comentario que dio en un nervio sensible, iba a contraatacar cuando fue interrumpida por Momo que observaba con ojos de admiración a Matsumoto:

— ¡Wooow! ¡Eso es increíble! Entonces eso significa… —Decía pensativa, situando un dedo índice en su mentón y ladeando la cabeza a un lado. Viéndose de lo más adorable… que le saco una sonrisa a la rubia que se inclino y alzando el rostro de Momo, al situar su dedo índice debajo del mentón de está, ejerciendo escasa fuerza para tal acción. — ¿R-Rangiku… san?

— Eso significa que tú fuisteis bendecida, cariño.

— ¡Pero yo no soy tan bonita! —Protestó en un puchero infantil sin verse acomplejada, un asunto que llamo más la atención de ambas entidades celestiales. Agradándole ese aspecto tan sencillo, humilde e ingenuamente pueril de la humana.

— Bueno, nyah, es obvio que jamás alcanzaras mi hermosura —Manifestó Haineko jactanciosa, guiñando un ojo mientras que hacía una pose sexy en su lugar.

— Tú cállate que estás gorda —Objetó impertinente Matsumoto, bajándola del pedestal que se mentalizo su guardiana.

— ¡¿QUEEEÉ, NYAH?!

La ojiazul ignorándola, centro su atención en la pelinegra que surcaba de su cabeza una gota al admirar la discusión entre ambas mujeres. Era curioso que no se llevaran bien, siendo ambas iguales a dos gotas de aguas… aunque Rangiku parecía ser la "hermana mayor" de las dos al ser menos temperamental, no dejándose amedrentar ni afectar por nada. Muy diferente de Haineko que tenía la tolerancia de un niño de cinco años porque se encendía como un fosforito y de por si no tomando nada enserio con la gravedad que se merece las circunstancias.

— Déjame darte una clase sobre el concepto de "belleza" —Se agacho para quedar casi a su altura y con esa personalidad pícara, continúo: — Es aquella que está a los ojos de quien observa como también… es una que no puedes ver ni palpar a simple vista.

— ¿Una qué no se ve ni se puede tocar? —Repitió extrañada. — P-Pero… eso no tiene sentido si acaba de decir que es a los ojos de quien lo observa…

— Nyah. Por eso digo que es un fiasco que ella haya sido la simbolización de la belleza…

— ¡A callar!

Y eventualmente una discusión se desato entre ambas entidades de gran belleza, pasando inadvertido una presencia que acababa de ingresar. Hinamori se encogió de hombros al identificar la reciente presencia.

— Supongo que ya acabaron de arreglar a la humana.

— ¡Hyōrinmaru, nyah! —Exclamó emocionada Haineko quitándose de encima a Rangiku al prácticamente colocar su pie en el vientre plano de la rubia y ejerciendo fuerza para empujarla lejos de su persona. Prontamente incorporándose para ir hacia el atractivo guardián…

Sin embargo, él paso de largo de la morena con esa careta inmutable e imperturbable y avanzo hasta situarse delante de Momo que por reflejo retrocedió con las manos empuñadas a la altura del pecho. Siendo notado por Matsumoto que la humana todavía le temía al guardián lo cual es comprensible al saberse cómo fue su primer encuentro. Así que saliendo ese instinto protector, intervino para aligerar la tensión:

— ¡Hey! ¿No crees que Momo esté linda?

El guardián de extremidades de hielo tan sólo contestó como si hablaran de un zapato viejo: — Está aceptable —A Rangiku se le fue todo buen humor, queriendo rebanarlo hasta hacerlo un raspado de hielo. ¡Ese estúpido dragón estaba insultando su trabajo! Aunque Momo físicamente no era fea, teniendo una fisonomía bastante agraciada y agradable de ver a simple vista ¡Pero le puso empeño a escoger su vestuario!

Por el lado de Hinamori tan sólo quería que dejara de verla, empezando a ponerse incomoda ¿Por qué la miraba tanto él? Desde que ingreso a la habitación a tenido sus ojos fijamente en ella ¿Tiene algo en la cara? ¿Se ve tan desagradable o qué?

— ¿Y qué piensas de mí, _querido_? —Cuestionó coquetamente Haineko situándose al lado de la humana y haciéndole una pose sexy que el peliverde ignoro al tener su atención en Momo que cabizbaja sudaba frío.

— Ya que terminaron, me retiró…

Y a continuación, estiró su mano de hielo macizo hacía la pelinegra que se sobresaltó al sentir que era tomada de la muñeca para luego resentir un suave tirón. Hallándose en un parpadear en los brazos de Hyōrinmaru que la cargaba al estilo nupcial. Su sorpresiva acción tomo por sorpresa a las tres femeninas, aunque la más joven estaba que desfallecía porque el dragón le incomodaba muchísimo.

— ¡Aguarda ¿A dónde…?!

La rubia prontamente reaccionó al ver que el ojiazul pasaba de largo de su persona con la humana en brazos que estaba tan tiesa como una estatua. Temerosa de moverse y hacer enojar al dragón.

El guardián sospechando lo que iba a preguntarle Matsumoto, se giró levemente para mirarla y contestarle: — El Amo solicita la presencia de la humana, queriendo hablar con ella antes de la reunión.

Y sin darle chance a la diosa de decir algo, se retiro. Mientras que Haineko hacía un puchero de que Hyōrinmaru la haya ignorado por una humana de poco atractivo, haciendo que Rangiku rolara los ojos en fastidio.

— Mmm… —La ojiazul miró la puerta por donde se fueron tanto el guardián de su Amo y la humana. Suspiró pasándose la mano por su larga y sedosa melena rubia mientras que pensativa se dijo a sí misma: — Bueno, si el _Amito_ así lo ordeno. Entonces ella estará bien…

Aseguró con convicción a sabiendas que su Amo si bien era huraño y algo intimidante, era muy justo. No atreviéndose a herir a alguien indefenso e inocente.

 _Suerte Momo, la necesitaras._ , deseo de corazón la diosa de la belleza y fertilidad, prefiriendo arreglarse para la celebración para ir cuanto antes al lado de la humana que carecía de alguien amigable en este mundo tan complejo.

— ¡Nyah! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Es tan injusto, YO soy más hermosa…!

La cara de Matsumoto se desfiguro en una mueca de desagrado. — ¡Cállate Haineko! —Gritó encaminándose a la peinadora, tomando un lápiz labial de su gusto. — Ese Dragón sólo ve es el culo de mi Amo —Indicó sin dejarse de mirar en el espejo y acercando la punta del lápiz labial para pintar sus labios pero… — ¡Diablos! —La pintura se había congelado entre sus dedos por lo que tuvo que soltarlo al quemarle su solo contacto frío. Al mismo tiempo eso sólo significaba que Hyōrinmaru la había escuchado.

¡Pero si había sido una broma! ¡No tenía sentido del humor ese Iceberg andante! ¡Aish! Ahora debería ir cautelosa a la fiesta, porque si el guardián le cuenta su chistecito a su _Amito_ , éste de seguro la va a linchar apenas que la vea.

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3.**

* * *

~ Aparece de la nada un "Equipo Chibi" y empieza a sonar… ~

 **.**

 **Lalalalala**

 **.**

 **¡Feliz Navidad!**

 **.**

 **Lalalalalala**

 **.**

 _ **Qué estúpida soy por escribir esto pero estoy tan**_ **Happy** _ **que no me importa xD.**_

 **.**

 **Lalalalalalala**

 **.**

 **¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**

 **.**

Y como dice la letra de la " _canción_ " (si es que eso se le puede llamar una xD). Les deseo una muy felices fiestas, celebrándolo con sus seres queridos y que todos sus sueños que se mentalicen para el 2017 se cumplan a lo grande ;D.

Gracias por leer " _Pide un Deseo_ ", me hacen muy feliz haber capturado su atención hasta el punto de agregarme en _follow_ y _favoritos_ lo que me indican que tengo sus expectativas en la historia. Por otro lado, también MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a los que me dejan un _Review_ porque gracias a sus palabras me alientan a continuar la historia a pesar de los obstáculos que se me presentan en la vida real.

Espero leernos en el año 2017 porque para los que quieran seguir leyendo HitsuHina, por mi parte ya tengo preparado muchos proyectos de esta preciosa pareja ¡Bye, bye!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Para los que esperaban en este mes de Diciembre que actualizara los fic(s) HitsuHina de:**

 _Pasión Congelante_ **/-/** _Look at me_ **/-/** _Recopilación: Deseos del Alma_. **/-/** _H_ _is_ _Name is_ _**/-/** REEDITADO: Amanecer._

 **Solamente diré que la próxima vez (ya será para el 2017), estás historias estarán en mi prioridad de actualizar.**


End file.
